pkmn_rejuvenationfandomcom-20200213-history
Souta
Souta Outstanding.. Souta is Erin's adopted grandfather and the replacement Flying-type leader of the Aevium league, serving as Talon's substitute. He hands out the Golden Wing Badge to trainers that defeat him. In the game Souta is the spiritual healer that Aelita is taken to after she is put into a coma induced by Garufan magic. Prior to the catastrophe that tore Aevium apart, Souta was engaged to Cella, a lawyer, and worked as a spiritual healer. He ended up being killed by a doctor who saw his business as a threat to his own. He was resurrected by Spacea and Tiempa to heal Aelita, and help the Player along in their journey. Eventually, he adopted Erin. At some point he became the reserve Flying-type leader. After Talon gets turned to stone, Souta takes the players challenge in his stead. After being defeated by the player, he ascends and disappears with his role on this Earth completed. Pokemon Gym Battle Souta is battled in the Sky Field in a Single Battle format. Casual Mode The List of Pokémon for his Casual mode team is under the collapsible content: |type = Steel/Flying|ability = Sturdy|level = 70|item = Sharp Beak|nature = Adamant|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Tailwind|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Steel Wing|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Brave Bird|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Stealth Rock}} |type = Water/Flying|ability = Big Pecks|level = 71|item = None|nature = Jolly|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Surf|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Brave Bird|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Roost|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Golden Wing}} |type = Ghost/Flying|ability = Dancer|level = 71|item = Wiki Berry|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Icy Wind|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Roost|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Air Slash|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Revelation Dance}} |type = Normal/Flying|ability = Big Pecks|level = 72|item = Pidgeotite|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Hurricane|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Razor Wind|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Tailwind|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Golden Wing}} Normal Mode The List of Pokémon for his Normal mode team is under the collapsible content: |type = Steel/Flying|ability = Sturdy|level = 71|item = Elemental Seed|nature = Adamant|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Sky Attack|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Steel Wing|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Stealth Rock|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Fly}} |type = Normal/Flying|ability = Big Pecks|level = 72|item = Assault Vest|nature = Jolly|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Sky Attack|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Steel Wing|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Facade|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Fly}} |type = Water/Flying|ability = Big Pecks|level = 73|item = Life Orb|nature = Timid|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Hurricane|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Scald|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Golden Wing|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Icy Wind}} |type = Dragon/Flying|ability = Multiscale|level = 72|item = Weakness Policy|nature = Bold|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Surf|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Hurricane|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Thunder|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Fly}} |type = Ghost/Flying|ability = Dancer|level = 73|item = Leftovers|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Hurricane|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Revelation Dance|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Icy Wind|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Golden Wing}} |type = Normal/Flying|ability = Big Pecks|level = 75|item = Pidgeotite|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Hurricane|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Heat Wave|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Razor Wind|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Golden Wing}} Intense Mode The List of Pokémon for his Intense mode team is under the collapsible content: |type = Ghost/Flying|ability = Unburden|level = 75|item = Elemental Seed|nature = Adamant|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Explosion|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Memento|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Explosion|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Memento}} |type = Normal/Flying|ability = Sheer Force|level = 75|item = Life Orb|nature = Adamant|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Sky Attack|movecolor2 = |movename2 = U-turn|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Superpower|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Steel Wing}} |type = Dragon/Flying|ability = Multiscale|level = 76|item = Weakness Policy|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Fly|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Hurricane|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Thunder|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Fire Blast}} |type = Water/Flying|ability = Big Pecks|level = 76|item = Life Orb|nature = Timid|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Surf|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Hurricane|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Golden Wing|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Ice Beam}} |type = Electric/Flying|ability = Volt Absorb|level = 77|item = Assault Vest|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Thunder|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Fly|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Focus Blast|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Grass Knot}} |type = Normal/Flying|ability = Big Pecks|level = 78|item = Pidgeotite|nature = Modest|movecolor1 = |movename1 = Hurricane|movecolor2 = |movename2 = Heat Wave|movecolor3 = |movename3 = Razor Wind|movecolor4 = |movename4 = Fly}} Strategy Souta's signature move is called Golden Wing, however, the AI does not like using it. Casual Mode- The battle is pretty straightforward. Skarmory's elemental seed causes it to drop it's defenses and summon tailwind so Mega Pidgeot, Swanna, and Oricorio-Sensu can heavily damage your team. Strong winds and tailwind make this fight confusing at first, but you can easily overpower Souta with sturdy Pokemon like Magnezone and both forms of Golem. The main problem is with Mega Pidgeot having no weaknesses with Strong winds, but that can be counteracted with Bulky Pokemon like Carbink (Who also has Screens and Stealth Rocks) and Ampharos. There's also the fact you can take advantage of the field too, with the field giving a boost in speed to Pokemon with levitate, and a boost to flying moves, which Souta conveniently doesn't have much of a counter to. Pokemon like Flygon and Talonflame excel here. Normal Mode- Normal mode, or Reborn mode lives up to it's name here. Just like in the Casual mode fight, the lead is Elemental Seed Skarmory. Naturally, Tailwind will be up for 8 turns, with the addition of Stealth Rocks from Skarmory and terrifyingly strong Sky Attacks from itself and Unfezant. Hurricane will never miss on this field, and that's what Oricorio is for, coming in and abusing it's strength, as well as adding some extra coverage for Souta. Dragonite is a big problem for most players, with Multiscale and Strong Wings making it nigh-impossible to kill without it destroying most of your team first without a strategy. And naturally, the biggest abuser of the field is Mega Pidgeot. Again, Carbink and Sturdy mons help a lot here, and since Skarmory is the only one that can summon the strong winds, you can wall some of Souta's Pokemon and wait out the tailwind. Alolan-Ninetales and Pokemon with over 90 base speed begin to excel here. A lot of Souta's Pokemon don't have investment in speed, or aren't max speed because of the tailwind. So if you can wait it out, then it's possible to overwhelm Souta. But Strong winds will stay up regardless, so you may want to get some fast Pokemon to take advantage of Souta's dual typed Pokemon. Unfezant, Dragonite, and Mega Pidgeot are the main problem, so Sturdy Pokemon and taking advantage of the abusable movesets and speed tiers are your key to winning. Intense Mode- The biggest shift from Souta's Normal team to Intense, is that all of the sub-par Pokemon that were present in Normal mode were replaced with much more powerful counterparts. Sky-Attack spamming unfezant is replaced with a much harder-hitting Braviary with more coverage too, and oricorio sensu is replaced with a Thundurus Therian with more coverage, firepower, speed and survivability. In addition, tailwind fodder-mon in skarmory is replaced with a suicidal Driftblim. Though this could be looked at in a good way because Souta only really has 5 offensive pokemon, it also makes it difficult because Driftblim sets the tempo of the match heavily in Souta's favour straight off the bat. Not only does Driftblim set up a tailwind that lasts 7 turns after it dies, it also will either cripple or straight out kill one of your Pokemon with explosion or memento, also allowing Souta to have a free switch-in to whichever of his offensive monsters with an advantage over your current pokemon. In addition, the player has only ''one turn ''to set up stealth rocks, stat-boosts, or change the field. The strategy for defeating Souta on intense mode doesn't differ too much from normal or even easy mode - stealth rocks, specially tanky pokemon/sturdy pokemon, fast flying types, etc will do very well in this battle. Just make sure that you have one pokemon that can handle each of his offensive powerhouses, be it by walling them or by outspeeding and taking them out. Pokemon with the ability Cloud Nine would also be very helpful in negating the strong winds weather, making it now possible to hit his pokemon for super-effective damage. Quotes "''Outstanding" ''- After defeat. Rewards TM62- Acrobatics Sprites Trivia * Souta is one of five substitute leaders introduced in the game, with the other four being Volta, Erick, Spector and Florin. * Souta is technically a zombie. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Gym Leader Category:Reserve Leader